


Love will always find a Way

by Bookemdanno98



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, IronHawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookemdanno98/pseuds/Bookemdanno98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark, has hidden his true feelings away and sealed them in with a lock and key, but can his iron heart find a way to love before its too late? Will he and the other Avengers find her in time? Or will his one chance of love slip right through his fingers? Read to find out! This is a Fem!Hawkeye\Ironman fic and I hope you enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two hearts ripped at the seams

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! This is my first story on A03, but has also been posted under Leggomygreggo2 on my fanfiction.net account.
> 
> This is a Female Clint and Tony fanfic, and I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> The only thing you need to know is that Age of Ultron hasn't happened, Phil's alive and Clint is now called Clair.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING :'(

_**Chapter 1:** _  
  
_**Tony POV:**_  
  
It had been two longs weeks. Two long weeks without her felt like an eternity, not being able to see her alluring face, hear her melodic voice or feel her presence near, was pure torture.  
  
The fact that she was gone, hurt more than any battle wound, more than dying in a foreign country, alone and scared, for I was bleeding from the inside, my heart seeping blood as it beat painfully against my chest.  
  
I almost felt empty, as if when she left she took away with her, part of my heart I did not know she had claimed. For it was only now I realized that as she was so cruelly ripped away from me, she was my soulmate, the one thing my heart so desired. And in that moment, as I sat in my lab hopelessly searching for any trace of her, I decided that life was a harsh and cruel thing, for it took away my one chance of true love and rubbed it in my face, teasing me with leads to where she might be before tearing my hope at the very seams as they come up empty, breaking my heart in two as time ticked slowly by every second taking me further and further away from her, making my body cease to function properly as I only thought of her.  
  
I guess the saying was right, you never truly know how much you love something until it's gone.  
  
I wanted to cry and scream, for I was lost without her, heartbroken and so very hopeless as I awaited for her return. But I knew, deep down, she would not return safe and sound for she had been captured and I didn't want to think about what they where doing to her. It would be too much for my body to take for it would surely break down and never work again if I lost her. It would literally break me, the mere thought of Clair and torture in the same sentence made me want to hurl.  
  
It had been, two week's, one day, four hours and twenty two minutes since Phil announced the dreaded news, the news which made me fall to my knees and for my world to come crumbling down.  
  
**_Flashback:_**  
  
_The team, Steve, Bruce, Thor, Natasha and I, were sat around the main living area, slumped on couches and watching Disney's Brave, all awaiting Clair's arrival home from her latest mission._  
  
_She had been sent three days ago on a solo mission to take out the head crime lord of a gang called 'Cobra'. They where bloodthirsty criminals who experimented on innocent lives to develop the next Captain America, and to use the kidnapped people as testing monkeys to make their very own super human weapon._  
  
_SHIELD wanted the leader taken out and so they sent their best weapon. And that came in the form of Agent Clair Francesca Barton or more popularly known as Hawkeye, the badass, bow wielding, kickass, beauty. Clair was a strikingly gorgeous woman, with light grey eyes and shoulder length caramel locks which flowed down her slender neck. She was fairly tall at 5 foot 6 and had a slender but strong frame. She had natural beauty and was graceful and nimble and was silent on her feet as she traveled through the tower. She was one of the best fighters I knew and can take down a man twice her size without breaking a sweat, she could properly even take down Captain America himself. The only person who I had seen who came close to Clair's hand to hand combat was Natasha and they had fought with each other from their late teens, when Clair saved the red head from death and made her join SHIELD._  
  
_Clair was also the best marksman I'd ever seen, in fact I had witnessed several times an arrow sinking into a enemy's head, right between their lifeless eyes. Add that with the fact she never missed her target made her the most dangerous woman I knew. I had also witnessed on a couple of occasions Clair using a sniper instead of her bow, which she could use just as efficiently as the bow, never missing a shot with either weapon, ancient or modern. She was skilled with every weapon I had seen her hold, even Steve's shield had been used once or twice in battle by the talented archer._  
  
_And to top it off, Clair was intelligent, she knew how to fix her bike and engineer new arrows,she could memorize a map or a building's blueprints in minutes, she could think of an escape plan in seconds, even if in pain, she was sharp minded and always had a comeback and she also knew 5 different languages that I knew of including Russian, French and German. In fact when she did arrive home, once she had rested and regained her energy, I wanted to test her IQ, I would not be surprised if I was above 120._  
  
_Clair simply took my breath away, both literally and metaphorically. She could kick my ass in seconds and leave me gasping for air as she tackled me to the floor or gulping for air when her powerful punch hit my stomach. But on the other hand her beauty and grace seemed to steal the very air from my lungs._  
  
_"Right Tony?" A voice interrupts my thoughts, startling me slightly._  
  
_"Yes? Wait what?" I answer quickly, my brain still miles away._  
  
_"We were discussing how you have the biggest crush on our resident archer" Natasha replies, her words not really processing in my still worlds away brain._  
  
_"Hmm? Yes" I answer before my brain caught up. "What! I do not!" I exclaim._  
  
_"If you say so Tony" I hear Steve's sarcastic reply._  
  
_"Really guys I don't know where you got the idea from!" I deny._  
  
_"It is true, man of iron. You desire to court Lady Clair!" Thor's voice booms making me choke on the air I breathed._  
  
_"I don't know what you are taking about Blondie!" I stutter_  
  
_"Oh don't kid yourself iron ass! I'm a trained spy and assassin, my job is to watch and wait for the right time to strike! And I can't sit back and watch you ogling my partner any longer! So make a move or I will for you!" The black widow exclaims, frustration clear in her voice._  
  
_"Well said Lady Natasha!" Thor voice announces as the others mumble in agreement as my voice struggles to come up with a reply._  
  
_"I...urm...no?" Was all that I managed to say as laughing fills the room._  
  
_I didn't know I had made my feelings towards Clair so obvious, I thought I had hidden them well behind my playboy, womanizer demeanor, but it had clearly failed, for all of my fellow team mates had figured it out._  
  
_"Oh my! I think you have rendered the famous Tony Stark speechless Natasha! Congratulations!" Was the exclamation which fell, surprisingly from Bruce's lips._  
  
_"Why thank you kind Doctor!" Natasha laughed the rest joining as I gape open mouthed at the people who had become the closest thing to family I had._  
  
_As the others laughed at my expense my thoughts turned to the woman of my current embarrassment._  
  
_She had been on the team for nearly a year and a half and in that time she had gained my trust one hundred times over. Since the battle against Loki, Clair had worked day in and day out to regain our trust and to gain the respect that Loki had ripped away from her when he turned her against her friends._  
  
_We had been on countless of missions where she saved our backs, even taking it so far as taking a bullet for Steve two months after the Loki incident and risking her own life to drag my sorry ass from the battlefield when I was shot down by enemy fire._  
  
_It was then I stated to trust her, started to fall for her even._  
  
_I remembered clearly, as pain engulfed my body and my eyes fluttered open slowly, the angel like voice which traveled through my ears comforting and soothing as my eyes adjust to the light sky. And just like an angel, a gorgeous face framed by halo like glowing hair, popped into my vision, careful small hands trailing my unsuited body as the angel spoke once more. I remembered her body laying all of a sudden on mine as debris fell down from the sky landing harshly on my angel, the feel of her body close to mine comforting and warm against my cold one._  
  
_I remembered reassuring words and a hand trailing through my hair, delicate fingers gentle and almost lovingly moving through my hair._  
  
_But what I remembers most was the sensation of being half carried, half dragged from the destructive battle field, leaning on my angel as she fired off a arrow at a enemy before carrying on to her destination. I remember being heaved carefully through doors and onto a soft surface, the feeling of soft lips on my forehead and a reassuring "I'll be back" before her presence disappeared and I fell into oblivion as I waited for my angels return._  
  
_The next thing I remembered was waking in SHIELD's medical bay, I recall looking around before my eyes fell on the team who all where fast asleep in plastic chairs, all but Clair. As I look frantically around for my angel my eyes fell on the very woman. She also lay in a hospital bed, but instead of on her back like I, she lay on her stomach, the blanket covered most of her body but at some point in her sleep it must have slipped slightly for I could see her bandage covered shoulders._  
  
_When I asked later on, Steve informed me of how she had gained a deep gash from the top of her shoulder to her hip when she covered my body from the flying debris, which was made worse when she dragged me into a house. He also told me how she took a bullet in the shoulder when keeping the enemy away from where I lay unconscious, stayed near the building while fighting the remaining enemy, keeping me safe and sound as the fighting stilled. He also told me how she ran to the still Hulked out Bruce Banner and demanded his help, telling him that I was in danger before running back to my side, where the team found her desperately trying to stop the bleeding which was coming form the hole in my stomach, from when i landed on a metal piece. Steve also told me how as soon as I was taken by SHIELD medics she had passed out from all the blood she had lost, exhaustion and the giant tear in her back making her drop as soon as she tried following after me._  
  
_From that day onward I swore to protect Clair in any way I could for I had fallen faster than my angel from the heaven's._  
  
_I was bought once more from my thoughts by a 'bing' noise, alerting me of the fact someone was about to enter the room. My eye's snap to the elevator, my heart jumping with joy at the thought of seeing Clair for the first time in three days, but instead of caramel hair, grey eyes and an amazing female figure clad in her Hawkeye wear, a manly suit clad figure emerged from the elevator._  
  
_"I'd hate to be the bearer of bad news, but we have a problem. A big one." Phil's voice sounds through the room, silencing the still laughing Avengers._  
  
_I stood, my eyes searching the Agent who miraculously survived his life threatening wounds inflicted by Loki._  
  
_I was searching for an answer, the concerned and panicked flicker in Phil's blank look made my heart stop._  
  
_Phil only cared about a select group of people, Fury, his wife Hannah and the Avengers, that look, the flickering of his true feelings only came out when one of those members where in trouble._  
  
_Considering we had seen Fury and Hannah only an hour ago (Hannnah was Fury's secretary) and the rest of the Avengers were safe and sound in my tower, there could be only one reason Phil was so scared and panicked._

 _"No..." I gasp, the weight of the situation coming crashing down on me._  
  
_Phil viewed Clair as a daughter or at the very least a younger sister, he would not have been here if she was safe, if he was not worried Clair could get herself out of the situation._  
  
_But the fact that he was here, seeking the Avengers help, spoke volumes._  
  
_Clair was in deep trouble._  
  
_I feel my legs give way beneath my weight and I fall downwards, crashing to my knees as Phil spoke the words of nightmares._  
  
_"Clair has been compromised"_


	2. Lost without the other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! 
> 
> Also in case anyone was wondering, Pepper is still in this but she is just Tony's PA and will not be a major character in this story I at all, and all the romance will be purely IronHawk so any Pepperony fans I apologize in advance. Also this chapter contains 1 little swear word ;)
> 
> I think this story will be around 5 chapters altogether but I might write a sequel if anyone is interested.
> 
> DISLAIMER: UNFORTUNATELY I STILL DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS, IF I DID HAWKEYE WOULD TOTALLY HAVE A MOVIE. 
> 
> Any way... Enough from me...

**_Chapter 2:_ **

**_Clair's POV:_ **

All I remember was running.

My legs burning as I strained them to go faster.

I could hear the sounds of gunfire before bullets would fly past me, slamming into trees and my surroundings as I desperately sprint to get to safety.

I felt the searing pain of a bullet grazing my shoulder and the sharp pain of branches as they slapped and scraped exposed skin.

I remember the green blur around me as I made my legs move faster, dodging inbetween trees to avoid the rain of bullets.

But what I remembered last, as a bullet sank into my calf and I tumble forwards falling down a steep trench, was the man who wore a suit of iron, the billionaire genius who I had somehow found myself, rather grudgingly mind you, falling in love with.

As my body became still and stopped its decent at the bottom of the trench, I simply stared into the sky, dazzed, pained and drowsy, the face of the man my heart craved the last thing I thought of, and his name the last thing I whispered before a mans face, scarred and ugly, blocked the light of the sun, and before I could get my bearings and jump to my feet, the end of a automatic weapon became great friends with my forehead and I knew no more.

* * *

Cold so cold.

My body was shivering desperately trying to keep me warm but it was like the cold water they used earlier to try and drown me had leaked under my skin and replaced the warmth of my blood.

My head was throbbing as if some tiny evil men were stomping around the inside of my skull with massive drums, pounding at the instruments as they went.

My right leg was burning, the bullet wound I suffered nearly two weeks ago, according to my slightly, pain ridden and confused calculations, had been badly treated and based on the heat that radiated from the wound, I would guess it was most likely infected.

My body was littered with tiny, knife induced cuts, some longer and shallow barley cutting into my skin while the rest were deep and small, every where they could cause pain but not death was marked, surely to leave ugly scars on my already battle worn body.

Every shiver, every wet cough, every movement sent pain spiralling out of control throughout my body. Moving my finger triggered pain to travel up my broken arm, moving my head sent my world upsidedown with dizziness, shifting my foot to get rid of a cramp or pins and needles sent pain soaring through my infected leg, even moving my head slightly and slowly of the left to rid me of an itch that lingered on my cheek sent pain through my shoulder and my face.

In some ways the aftermath was worse than the actual torture.

While a knife was being drawn across tender skin and a fist struck my face or torso, I was distracted by concentrating on not making a sound, not giving the bastards the satisfaction of hearing my pain.

But now, as I sat alone, cold, pained and scared, there was nothing to distract me from the agony, no, I could feel every wound, every little thing down to the tiny bruises the rope around my ankles had caused and the burn of the ropes wound my wrists.

I could feel everything, but it still hurt less than the thought of the people who had wormed their way into my heart, for I missed them so terribly. I had grown so used to having them around, to have my back, to laugh with and trust, that when they where gone I felt so alone and helpless.

But most of all I missed the man who claimed my heart, I missed his constant blabber, his warmth and happiness, his cocky attitude, I missed the banter between us, I missed seeing his smile and hearing his laugh, I missed being called Legolas or even Katniss. I missed everything about the man and it took me two weeks of pure hell to realise how much I had fallen for him, for I felt vacant of the one thing that filled my heart to a whole without him at my side.

I missed my father figure the man who saved me from the start, my team who had become my family, Steve, Bruce and Thor all the older brothers I always wished I had, my one eyed boss, who became more of an uncle than a boss, my partner and sister in all but blood and the man who stole my heart.

And so, as I thought of home and the people who lived there, tied to a metal chair, tears had started to fall slowly down my bruised cheeks, falling to the floor.

Tears of desperation and sadness as I waited for them to arrive, for I knew they would, I just had to survive long enough for then to save me.

I cried silently to myself for a few more minutes, letting my body be weak for a little while, before I sniffed and turned my head to my shoulder, ignoring the pain and the sudden vertigo as I moved and wiped any evidence of tears from my face.

I had to stay strong, and with that thought in mind combined with the knowledge and confidence that I would soon be saved, I sat a bit straighter and held my head higher because I could take whatever more was coming at me for I knew I would never give away information about SHIELD and my family ever again. Not after the Loki incident.

Buyt after a while, I could feel my eyes growing heavy, exhaustion and lack of sleep making them droop dangerously closed. I tried to remain awake, knowing I needed to be on alert but my body was so very tired and the simple act of blinking was too much and I was soon drawn into the warm arms of slumber.

_**Tony POV:** _

My fingers were scrambling across the key board, crazily typing for any clues to where she had gone.

Phill had given us all the information he had on her mission and now that I knew which country she was in I could narrow the search, but so far the only thing I had found out is she had been dropped off in a Mexican strate called Chiapas.

Her target was a man called Ricardo Perez. I already ran a background check and found a police rap sheet nearly the size of my arm. He'd been arrested for multiple crimes, from arson at 19, assault at 20, armed burglary at 23 and to drug dealing at 30. His crimes had slowly progressed and now at the age of 38, the man had been held accountable for at least 25 gang related deaths but the police could never find enough evidence to make a case stick. The police had tried twice in the last year to nail him on murder chargers but the man was a snake and slipped right between their hands. Its pretty ironic his gang was called the 'Cobras' now that I thought about it. Even the FBI had tried arresting the man for crimes against humanity, but they had found no proof linking him directly to the killing of the innocent lives and the experimentation of humans.

Now it seemed the man could add kidnapping a SHIELD agent to his ever growing list of crimes.

Bruce was sat to my left, with both Steve and Thor sitting opposite us. We were all scavaging through information to try and find a lead, Bruce and I going through anything we could find about the man, where he was born, where he lived, if he had any siblings, any known associates, even going as far as traking down his now dead grandmother. Meanwhile Steve and Thor where looking through any files we had on Ricardo.

Natasha meanwhile was with Phill in Mexico, tracking all of Clair's movement before she was captured. They had been to where her safe house was and found it torn apart, her clothes littered the floor, the furniture upturned and smashed, and glass and pottery where shattered on the floor. What they where looking for remained a mystery, but it must have been important for why else would they wreak the place. Other than the safe house Phill and Natasha had found nothing, it was as if Clair just disappeared.

So far, we on the other hand, had found out that Ricardo had 4 siblings, Maria, Miguel, Rafael and Rosa. Maria was the second eldest after Ricardo and she had moved to the states 8 years ago and now had a husband and 2 children, Rosa the youngest followed her sister to the states and lives on the same street with her husband. Miguel, the third oldest, had moved abroad for work and recently had moved to the states to be closer to his two sister.

Rafael on the other hand, had stayed close to home and to his eldest brother, he too had followed in his brothers foot steps.

"Hey guys..I think I found something" Steve announces, his eyes wide with exitment. I was instantly on my feet, rushing towards Steve.

"What?" I blurt, hopeful that we could finally have a lead which would take us in the right direction.

"In 2008, Ricardo was still in jail serving his five year sentence for drug dealing and wasn't released until 2011, but in that time the 'Cobra's' had started smuggling drugs from Mexico to the states and reports of local villager's going missing had started to come in, which doesn't make sense because Ricardo is the supposed leader. So what I'm thinking is that is little brother, Rafael was running the business for him, until he got his release. In that time the younger brother bought a warehouse not far from the mexican rainforest called Lancandon Jugle, the authorities thought it wasntheren he experimented on people but they could never get a warrant to bust the place. I believe that Clair found that warehouse and they found her." Steve announces, his words whizzing around my head.

I was supposed to be a genius! How could I have missed such a vital clue? I suppose lack of sleep for the past two weeks would do that to a man.

"Clair is a highly intelligent woman, it would not surprise me if she figured out where their hide out was. But what I'm confused with is how she was captured in the first place. She watches from afar and doesn't strike until the target is in sights and she has a clear exit root. She plans before doing and I find it very hard to believe she would let herself be so easily caught. They knew she was coming and they where ready to take her down." Bruce says.

"We have a leak" I mutter in disbelief but mostly anger.

Someone inside SHIELD had ratted out Clair to a bunch of low life gang members but for what I did not know. But for whatever reason, all I knew was that if I got my hands on them they may be walking away with a couple of bruises to decorate their traitorous face. I wasn't a violent man but the thought of someone putting the woman I secretly loved in danger clicked something inside me, like violently turning on a switch.

"Tony?" Steve's voice sounded distant over the anger which coursed through my veins, I guess this is what Bruce felt like when turning into the Hulk, stuggling too control all the pure anger which wanted to come out.

I breathe in once and back to out, calming myself before I straightened my back and I stride towards the elevator.

"Bruce, call Natasha tell her we are on our way, Steve you inform Fury that we have a leak" I command as the elevator doors open and I step inside.

"Wait, where are you going?" Bruce asks, his voice confused.

"I'm getting my new weapon ready, then where going to save my Hawk" was all I said before the doors slid closed.

As I travelled downwards towards where all my suits where stored,my mind only thought one thing. Save Clair and get her home.

_"Hang on my Angel..."_ I think to myself as the metal doors open with a ping.

"Jarvis, you know what to do." I command.

"Certainly, Sir" Was his answer as a stand is revealed from the wall, revealing the newest version of my suit.

It was the same red and gold colour but the metal was more like the material used to make Steve's shield, and was thinner but still as strong. The inside glowed not a blue colour like before but a purple, matching the Hawk's uniform exactly. The new suit was more form fitting and easier to maneuver with and also will be lighter to fly with, but still was as, if not more efficient than the others.

I press the button on my wrist bracelet and everything comes to life, parts of metal arms legs and torso enveloping my body before one last part fit in place, sliding down to cover my face

_"I'm coming, my love."_ I add, stepping forwards towards the elevator, determined to safe the love of my life, my soulmate, and nothing, I mean nothing would stop me from getting what I want.

And in that precise time I wanted my Angel back, and god help the poor bastards if they try to stop me achieving that goal, for I was angry, armed and totally and undeniably in love and those three things mixed into a very dangerous concoction.

It took less than 3 minutes for all four of us to get ready and by the time I got to the roof to where I knew the jet would be, all three other men, who became my brothers in all but blood, were already sat and ready to go, faces determined and angry as I tell the driver to go.

I smirk to myself because, fuck me, the stupid bastards who took Clair better be ready for us. The hulk alone could cause mass destruction but with Captain America, the God of Thunder, the Blackwidow, Agent Coulson and Ironman, they where in for one hell of a treat.

A very devastating and most defiantly painful treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well..that was chapter 2 dear readers!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!   
> Please comment and all that Jazz :) 
> 
> Until next time...(which will be as soon as possible)


	3. Until bought back together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of action for the Hawk side of IronHawk...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Tis I once more! 
> 
> So you guys are getting some action in my this chap! Whoo!
> 
> Any words in just italics are Mexican words and will be translatred at the end and any long sentaces will be in brackets. This chapter contains a bit of violence and a swear word or two.
> 
> DISCLAIMER : SINCE THE LAST CHAPTER,I HAVE NOT GAINED OWNERSHIP OF THE AVENGERS OR MARVEL :'( x

_**Chapter 3:** _

_**Tony POV:** _

It felt like forever since we boarded the jet, felt like we werre in slow motion, every second ticking by so tantalisingly slow.

But in reality we had been on the aircraft no longer than thirty minutes.

Steve sat opposite me, his eyes staring at the wall behind me as he set his mind for the upcoming fight, blocking out the outside world and concentrating on planning our rescue mission. He was getting in the zone,trying to barricade his feeling behind a blank face to ensure minimal distraction.

Thor sat next to the Captain and his face was much easier to read. Determination, anger and concern flashed across his blue eyes as he clenched his beloved hammer between whitening fist's. Thor was protective of all his earth dwelling friends but Clair especially, he looked at her as the little sister he never got.

Bruce on the other hand radiated emotions. Fury seemed to seep from his body and his frame shook slightly as he tried to withhold the hulk. The other guy as Bruce called him, over the past months had grown a weird affection towards the archer and often raged like a possessed bull when Clair was injured.

"We will arrive in under five minutes Captain" the driver announces, bringing me startling back from studying my friends.

"Roger that" was the Captain's answer as he stood striding towards where his shield lay balanced on the wall and picking it up, swinging it over broad shoulder's.

"Let's get our Archer back" he added his words making me smirk as I stood, pushing down the front of my suits face and walking towards the large back doors of the jet.

It would be less than four minutes before my feet touched Mexican soil and i would be one step closer to the woman I love.

I could feel tears collect in my eyes at the thought of her, of finally seeing her again, but I forced them away, willed them to fall aftarwards and to concentrate on getting her back.

On one hand I was overjoyed at the thought of being reunited with her but on the other I dreaded it.

I knew she would not have remained untouched in her time in the clutches of the two brothers and I was not prepared for the sight of my love beaten and bruised. I would never be ready to see the woman who stole my heart in pain, for it would break a little part of me each time.

My dreams had conjured visions of my archer, chained like a pig from a butchers roof, dangling helplessly and fragile as blood drains from her still body, the crimson liquid pooling beneath her, leaving her body cold and pale.

Images of Ricardo and Rafael torturing Clair had haunted whatever little sleep I could get over the last two weeks, their evil smirks fueling my anger and determination. Anger for they kidnapped the woman I loved and was doing god knows what to her and determination to get her back and safe into my arms.

The two brothers I had never met, but their faces haunted me like a bad smell that lingered in a room never leaving, until you dealt with the problem.

And I personally, was going to deal with the problem for if they dared touching my angel they would find themselves without a life.

_**Clair's POV:** _

My brain was foggy with slumber.

The light cloud around my brain making it hard to see.

I blink slowly, the little light which shone through the tiny widow to my side, blinded me as my eyes struggled to open and register the figures around me.

I tried to blink away the sleep from my body but I was so exhausted and my eyes fluttered closed once more.

My ears pick up the noise of swinging object before I felt it collide with my bruised cheek.

I bite my tounge to stop the moan from leaving my mouth, my eyes wide as my body startles awake.

"Look who's finally awake brother. I thought we'd killed her for a second! That would have been a real shame, whom else would we play with if she we dead?" The tallest man said, his smirk sending chills up my spine as the other leans forwards his fingers trailing my jaw.

"I do not know brother, but what I do know is,that its such a shame to waste such a beautiful specimen" The man whispered his Mexican accent heavy as he spoke.

"Go to hell' Was all I could muster, my throat was dry and my voice came out hoarse and rough, two weeks without proper food and drink combined with the fact I rarely spoke had taken it's toll.

" Trust me.. _Moza_ , it won't be long until you do" The smaller brother replied a menacing smile taking over his rather plain face, almost as If a promise of what was to come.

Over the two weeks since my capture I had learnt many things about my captor's. The largest man was named Ricardo and he was built wide and strong almost like a tank. He had short dark hair with matching devious eyes, dark and cunning as they stared into mine. He was taller than his younger brother who I had heard him call Rafael. The younger brother was much shorter than Ricardo and stood just over my height, he was stocky and muscled but not like his brother, he was thinner and built for endurance and agile rather than pure strength. His hair was slightly lighter compared to Ricardo's jet black hair but their eyes were both the same.

Dark, soulless and evil staring into your entire being.

"We will give you one more chance to talk _pequeño Halcón"_ The lager brute says, circling the chair I was strapped too, like a vulture circling it's next victim.

"Go fuck yourself!"I growl, surprising myself with the intensity of my voice.

"So be it!" Ricardo shouts, the sound echoing through the room but I did not flinch, not wanting to give him any satisfaction for I could not show any trace of fear as he would use it to his advantage.

I see the hand swinging towards me from the corner of my eyes and I prepare my body quickly for the impact.

I made no sound what so ever as a meaty fist drives into my abdomen again and again, instead I looked at the wall behind the abuser's head and thought of the good memories I had experienced over the passed year and a half.

Currents of electricity coursed through my body but I thought not of the agony and my jerking body, but of the time when Tony decided to educate Steve and Thor on recent films. I even thought I laughed at one point of my torture as the current increases and pain course in powerful waves through my body,my thoughts turned to Thor's reaction to watching The Lord of the Ring's for the first time. As Legolas shot an arrow through an orcs head Thor jumped up, the popcorn that sat in a bowl on his lap going flying as he exclaimed 'Lady Clair! A man of arrows, like you!' His eyes wide as he stared at the screen. And so began his fascination with arrow wielding hero's. He even marvelled over archers and loved watching the olden skill that was archery. But he always said that I shot much better than any characters and always compared their shooting with that of mine. I found it fairly amusing, especially when he found out I also was one of the best snipers in the world and convinced us all to watch various war films and even liked to watch as I practised my marksmanship.

The pain suddenly increasedfurther, making pain spike through all my body as if the current had replaced my blood. I do not remember if I screamed or not for all I thought was of them.

I thought of my family and blocked out the pain.

I replaced the agony with joy and the urge to sob with happiness.

That was until I felt the current cease and my body fell back into the seat the sinister voices started to fade as I gasped for breath.

I blink my eyes slowly as my body came back to earth, the pain of my latest torture coming crashing down on my worn body.

I let out a quiet sob before it all became too much and my body slumps forwards as tears fall to the concrete below.

I wanted to feel safe.I wanted to be wrapped in the comforting arms of the man I loved. I wanted my family.

But most of all I just wanted the pain to stop.

As I cried,once more alone and scared, it came creeping towards me, like a Lion stalking its pray until bit pounced. Darkness filled my brain as it fell into unconsciousness, wrapping its claws around me and devouring me.

_**Tony POV:** _

I basically ran down the jets ramp once it opened, practically sprinting awkwardly in my suit to where Phill and Natasha stood waiting.

I could hear the other three men on my heels as I finally make it to the agent and her handler.

"We have a location, we need to move in now" I command as Steve finally reaches my side.

"Tony we need a plan! We can't just barge in and hope for the best! We need to plan carefully so we can extract Clair without endangering her life further" Steve argues.

"No! We're wasting time! Those bastards are doing god knows what to her! We are not waiting idly by, to make a plan when we could be getting Clair out of that place!" I growl feeling anger and protectiveness of Clair building.

"Please! Tony I know you want her back! We all do! But we need a plan!" Bruce agreed with Steve.

"But-" I start before another voice cuts in.

"I get it Tony. The woman you love is being held captive but we cannot rush into this! The fact that Clair was captured tells us these men are clever and may even know that we are coming. A plan may cost us time but if it means we can get everybody out safely I'm going to take that risk." Phill comments and I knew I wouldn't win this fight.

"Well we better come up with one fast because I'm not hanging around!" I growl once more my mind reeling as I try desperately to think of a plan.

"O ye of little faith" I hear Steve comment after a second.

"You have a plan?!" I exclaim excitedly almost like a little kid opening his present on Christmas day.

"Well what else do you think I was doing on that 35 minute journey?" He smirks.

"Well what are we waiting for! Let's get my archer back!" I declare.

_**Clair POV:** _

I was floating.

Floating between two world's, one dark, one light.

The light was distant almost as if it was getting further away, the dark abyss, wrapping around me dragging me further into the blackness, ensuring I stayed in the dark.

But as I fight, struggling to get back to the surface and to consciousness, the light becomes brighter, almost blinding as it overtakes the dark.

I feel my eyes flutter as they try to open, almost as if they were a chick taking wing for the first time.

Lights. Blinding light, brings me back to reality and my eyes once more looked straight at the grey, blood covered walls which had been my prison for the past two weeks.

As my heavy eyes look around I wish I could fall back into the darkness for I felt like the four walls were closing in on me, and the stench of death surrounded my every breath.

I wanted to hurl, but I had nothing in my stomach so it clenched painfully.

My body radiated pain. So much agony making me want to curl up in a ball and die.

I could feel my blood draining from my body, warm sticky crimson leaving streams of blood across my usually tanned skin, collecting in a pool beneath my frail body. The marks left behind by the electricity burnt and stung, almost like a fire slowly spreading.

Just as I thought it couldn't get any worse, I heard heavy footsteps nearing the door, heavy Mexican accented voices travelling to my ears as shadows flickered beneath the door.I suck in a gasp as the doors fly open, banging against the wall as the two brothers march in.

"Well it looks as if your friends have caught your scent _pequeño Halcón" T_ he youngest says as my heart skips with joy.

My family had found me! They where finally here.

"But I wouldn't worry yourself too much because you are not leaving here alive." The other adds.

"Oh no, we have another,say fifteen minutes before they get here so why don't we have fun before that, eh?" Rafael chuckles before bending down his lips nearly brushing my cheeks as he whispers "Shame we didn't have longer, we've had so much fun" his laugh was deep and sinister surely a source of nightmares if I got out of this wretched place.

"Don't worry _,_ it will be as painful as possible, don't you worry you pretty little head over it" Ricardo's voice whispered in my other ear making me jump slightly.

"We have tried many things over the two weeks _Moza,_ but you are a strong little _Halcón,_ not once have you screamed even as we drove volts after volts through your body. But that will soon change" Ricardo laughs his chuckle worse than of his brothers, sending fear spiking through my bones.

The metal doors once more open and a man wheeling a cart comes walking in.

" _Terminado pero todavía no probados,_ _Jefe"_ (T _hey are finished but not yet tested, Boss_ ).

The man said his words all in a language I guessed as Spanish.

_"No importa. Se ensayarán ahora, Estimado médico" (No matter. They shall be tested now, dear doctor_ ).

Was Ricardo's answer before he commanded " _Venir, tenemos que hacerlo rápidamente" (Come forth, we need to do this quickly_ ).

" _Sí, el jefe" (Yes, Boss)_ Was the man's reply before he stalked forwards, the cart in front of him as he stops it in front of his boss.

" _Muchas gracias, ahora vayaas gracias ahora vaya!" (Thank you, now go!)_ Ricardo demanded as the strange man scurried off and out of the door.

"Now, _pequeño Halcón,_ the fun starts."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was it guys chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Keep commenting (I really want to see your opinions) and all that jazz :)   
> Next chapter will be the big rescue!
> 
> Spanish words I used:
> 
> -Pequeño Halcón= Little Hawk.
> 
> \- Moza= Wench
> 
> Thank you for reading! Until next time!


	4. Reunited at last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Tony finally find Clair?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's the next chapter (even after such a long wait

****

**_Tony POV:_ **

We were moving in.

Slowly, silently and efficiently, sneaking towards our goal.

Steve's plan was working excellently so far and we had made it easily through the first line of defence.

The perimeter fence was high and armoured with barbed wire but was easy to get passed, especially for a super soldier, a trained assassin, a seasoned SHIELD agent, the god of thunder and two geniuses.

With phase one of Steve's plan done, we moved on to the next.

I watch from the corner of my eye as Steve signals silently for Natasha and I to move towards the back left of the warehouse, where according to the blueprints Bruce had found of the warehouse, led to a small door at the back.

I nod my understanding before taking off on a jog towards the warehouse, my eyes darting like a panicked deer being hunted down by a predator for any of sign of Ricardo and Rafael's men.

Steve had sent us out in pairs. Natasha and I would search for Clair, Bruce and Thor would draw out Ricardo and Rafael's men while Phil and Steve took out people inside ensuring a clear path for us to get Clair out.

It felt weird working with another woman. I was usually partnered with Clair on missions, well not officially but we had each other's backs so it was the closest to a partner I had. Sure we all had each other's backs but Clair and I more so.

I would give her a lift to a roof top of a building before taking off to take care of the enemy with the others, it was Clair's job to be our eyes from the sky and we found it most useful.

Enemies would find a arrow buried in their heads before they could even sneak up on anyone. It was my job however, to kill enemies and watch Clair's back. We had learnt the hard way that Clair would sacrifice her own life before any of ours.

Once, a group of aliens had made it onto her roof just as a lone enemy was sneaking up on Steve, as the distracted and oblivious man smashed another with his shield. But instead of saving herself she aimed and fired an arrow saving Steve's life but putting hers in great danger. I remember hearing a small feminine gasp of pain before I saw her figure fall forwards her bow nowhere in sight as she spiralled closer to the concrete below. I could clearly recall the panic which washed over me as I took off at full speed towards her falling body which was becoming increasingly faster.

I remember the burning sensation in my arms as she fell limply into my them, only a mere 3 stories from the floor, the power and speed behind her falling body made me weaver in the air and crash to the floor, her body safely wrapped around my metal arms as we skidded across the floor. Once we had stopped moving, was the time I realized she hadn't moved an inch, I quickly rolled us over laying her carefully to the floor before commanding JARVIS to remove my suit.

I remembered inspecting her lithe body, my hands trailing over her toned frame until I felt them dampen, making me flinch back in shock and to bring my blood covered hand into the light. I gasped in shock before springing into action, I lifted her leather made jacket out of the way lifting her shirt and exposing a gaping bloody hole in her abdomen. My brain frantically tried working out what I should do next and I quickly shrug off the shirt I was wearing, leaving me in my white vest top. I carefully place the shirt down on her skin, pressing down on the wound which was gushing blood. Luckily for Clair it was just minutes before the last alien was killed and the hulked out Bruce Banner calmed himself down and rushed to our side, using his medial skills to keep her alive until help came. From that day I had made it my own personal mission to keep her safe.

But I had failed for she was gone and in the hands of two psychos. I knew it wasn't my fault, after all how could I have saved her when I was in another country? But a part of me felt I could have, felt that I could have been there to cover her back like she always did for me.

I quickly shake my thoughts away, concentration on the mission ahead and zoning in on the giant warehouse.

I could feel Natasha's presence behind me as I made it to the left wall of the warehouse, quickly but quietly placing my back to the wall as I look around the edge of the corner, making sure no men where there.

That's when my eyes spotted two men, both dressed in white shirts and black trousers, each holding what looked like a machine gun, guarding the door we wanted to get through.

"Shit" I curse under my breath moving my head back from peeping around the corner and turning to the red haired assassin.

"What?" She whispered.

"We have a problem. Well, actually two problems around the corner, in the way of our way in" I reported to her keeping my voice low.

"Armed?" Was her reply.

"Yes..." I trailed off and before Natasha could stop me I stepped around the corner, my brain rushing to think of a suitable strategy to take the two men down.

I walked with ease towards them, confidence in my stride as I move forwards, smirking under my mask as I whispered my plan to Natasha.

"Evening gentlemen, a fine night for star gazing don't you agree?" I comment looking to the darkening sky, striding closer to the two men until I was meters away.

"Who are you and what are you doing on these premises?" The bigger of the two men says, his voice heavy with a Mexican accent.

"Well funny you should ask. You see a couple of weeks ago your boss, you known the big ugly one with a scar on his face?" I rhetorically ask before caring on before they could get in a single word "Well he stole something precious of mine and I'm here to get it back. So if you could just move aside and point me in the right direction, it would be much obliged" I reply gesturing with my hands for them to move.

"I'm afraid we can't do that" The other man says, his voice dark as he glares at me.

"Oh good! I was really hoping you would say that!" I smirk and before they knew what was coming, a blur of black and orange pounced at one while I smashed my fist in the other. I smirk as the man crumbles to the floor, the feeling of satisfaction flooding through me as Natasha knocks the other brute unconscious too.

"That was easy" Natasha smirks, a wide grin taking over her face as she kicks the knocked out man in the stomach, just for her own glee.

"Let's go before someone sees us. We need to get to Clair" I murmur before striding towards the metal door and opening it slightly, spying through the small gap for any movement.

In front of me was a long corridor going left and right, there was one guard that I could see and he stood merely 5 steps away.

I quickly scan the area again, double, triple checking if the area was clear other than the one lone man, and by the looks of it the corridor was clear.

I signal towards Natasha, holding up one finger before I quietly open the aging door.

I cringe when it screeches in protest giving away my entrance and I rush in before he had a chance to turn. his face snapped to the side as my fist collided with his cheek, his dark eyes rolling backwards before he too crumbled to the floor.

I catch Natasha's bright hair in the corner of my eye before she came to my side her eyes trailing the corridor like I was just a few seconds before, her green eyes then meet mine.

"I know what you're thinking and Steve is not going to like it" She says smirking.

"We'll find her quicker this way, you go right I go left, if we don't find Clair we meet back here in fifteen minutes, keep your comms on I'll call you if I find her and you do the same. we can deal with Cap after" I reply receiving a small nod in answer before the small woman turned and made her way stealthily and quickly down the corridor, almost like a cheetah seeking up on its next victim.

I sharply turn around before making my own way down the long corridor, staying low and quiet, quickening my pace as I thought of the blonde haired archer who stole my heart.

I came to the end of the corridor, feeling kind of like a spy from some movie as I once more peek around the corner scanning for any more of Ricardo and Rafael's men.When I see none I move around the corner, stalking once more forwards.

Door after door I opened, desperately wanting her to be on the other side, my angel fair and beautiful to be looking back at me with those grey eyes I could get lost in. I wanted so badly to have her back that I felt my heart break a little more each time a room turned out empty.

It was as I was passing what must have been my 9th door and quietly opening it and peering inside, was when I heard the heartbreaking scream of pain.

I instantly knew the scream, knew the voice. It was one I had not heard for two long weeks. It was her.

"Clair!" I hear myself utter as my legs take off as if they had a mind of their own, instantly running to her screech of at agony.

**_Clair's POV:_ **

_Oh god no..._ Was the only that thing that went through my brain as Ricardo opened one of the silver cases which rested on the cart, revealing something which surely would be a source of nightmares if I was to survive this.

He pulled out a needle, long and sharp which could easily be bigger than my hands.

It contained a blue liquid which leaked from the top, as the brute who tortured me for the past two weeks, flicked the top grinning evilly as he came towards me.

"I can smell the fear oozing from your body  _Pequeño Halcón._ The stench of terror is strong and so it should be. You should fear me, tremor before me for this will be pain beyond belief. I have tried for many years to recreate it but it has never worked, killed the host before it got a chance. But I think this one is it, this one will work. Well hopefully or you'll be dead soon." Ricardo speaks, his voice low and sinister as he arrives before me.

"You're sick!" Was all I could manage to shout, my throat protesting as it was no tender and dry.

"Oh yes I am." He laughs the sound echoing around my torture chamber, taunting me as his laughter travels through my ears again and again. "Very sick indeed..." He trailed away as he bought down the needle to my neck, dragging it down tender flesh. I have to suppress the shudder of pure dread and terror which swept over me, not wanting the sick bastard see I was truly terrified.

"Do you know what this is  _Moza_?" He speaks once more. He was playing with me, taunting me, pushing me around like a little kid with his vegetables on a plate. He was waiting for me to break, beg him to stop, but I was strong, I had survived two grueling weeks in the hands of the two brothers I could handle a couple more hours before my family got to me.

For surely now that they had caught wind of where I was, it would not be long before the sound of a battle rung through wherever I was. We may not have had the best of starts as a team, but over the year and a half we had been together we had formed a bond and when one of us was injured we all took it personally.

Knowing my team members, they were probably already here, working their way through the two brother's men. The thought only fueled my strength, made adrenaline spike through my body as I glare at Ricardo, the same glare that had made fully grown men quiver in their boots.

"Go. To. Hell!" I snarl, surprised at the ferocity as my body was weak.

"Now, now  _Halcón._  I am the man holding this do you really consider it wise to antagonize me?" He whispers, leaning down to my ear to do so, his breath foul.

"Go fuck yourself you bastard!" I growl sounding like an injured lion, growling to keep away its enemy.

"Such fire! I will feel pleasure putting it out!" Was all the warning I got before the needle was plunged into my neck.

I bite back a scream as the sharp implement sunk into my neck, the feeling of the foreign object in my skin bringing tears to my eyes.

Then I felt it, liquid flowing into my veins bringing with it agony.

Pain was spreading through my body as the blue liquid spread through my veins.

I didn't hear the scream of pain which tore through my throat, nothing registered over the agony.

It spread like a disease, from head to toe not leaving an inch of my body without pain.

It was like the blue was taking over red, draining the blood from my body causing so much pain.

I could feel the tears collect in the corner of my eyes, ready to break like a weakening dam as another I felt another searing stab tear through the skin of my arm.

Then it started all over again, intensifying to extreme agony until all I could do was scream.

A prick in my leg warned me of the next wave of torture and it hit me like a freight truck.

I writhed in pain, my body lurching back and forth trying to rid me of the cursed blue liquid.

It was unbearable and I could feel my eyes rolling back into my head, passing out from the pain, before it bought me startling back to consciousness, the agony worsening as tears flooded down my bruised cheeks, screams ripping from my worn throat.

I did not what came from my parched mouth all I thought was of pain and the man who I so dearly loved.

My body burnt, the fire spreading quickly like fuel to a fire.

My lungs ignited with every breath, the raging blaze spreading through each of my organs, burning all in its path.

I couldn't take any more, it was becoming all too much for my weakening body but the feeling of a needle tip on my other leg, pressing down on my skin made my breathing increase further and my eyes to roll back as I gave in to the darkness that felt so welcoming to my pain filled body.

**_Tony POV:_ **

I was running as fast as I could, her tortured screams breaking my heart as I willed my legs to go quicker.

Never before had a corridor been so long. Never had I felt so useless as I heard her cry for help. Never had time felt so slow, so motionless as I desperately ran towards her.

The screams never seemed to stop. Filling the air with such pain and helplessness.

Screams tuned into a name as I swiftly round a corner, the sound bouncing off the walls as I plough onward's, tears blurring my vision slightly as another scream tore through the small corridor.

"Tony!" My name was screamed so loudly and desperately it fueled me onward's, using all my power to run faster, my legs burning in my efforts.

The screams became louder and louder until I came to a door, the imagery of Clair in pain on the other side making anger build until I couldn't hold it back any longer and I use all the force I could muster to kick down the door, not bothering to check if it was open.

The door slams into the floor, bouncing on the concrete below at the force I put behind the kick.

As the dust from the fallen door clears my eyes land on two men, one was stood next to a cart while the other was pressing a large needle into my angel's leg.

My anger boils over, like lava in an erupting volcano.

How dare they hurt her?! How dare they lay their hands on my hawk!? How dare they torture the woman I loved?!

And with the anger pushing my decisions I lifted my arm, using a small rocket to blow the closest man away. The smaller man flew through the air, until his body met the wall with a satisfactory crack before slumping, unmoving onto the cold floor, his eyes staring wide and unblinking at the grey roof.

"My brother! You killed my baby brother!" The other man's voice cries, his dark cunning eyes misting with tears as he runs to his brothers side, staring at the dead corpse.

But I didn't care. I couldn't give one fuck. This man tortured Clair for two weeks, put her in so much pain. Now he was paying the price. The bastard deserved what was coming for him and I refused to feel guilt at killing another human, for they weren't humans they were mindless animals devoid of any emotion, undeserving of my sympathy.

"You bastard! You will pay!" The man, I had assumed was Ricardo, wailed as he pounced from the floor charging like a possessed bull towards me, knocking me to the floor with his heavy body.

I was stunned for a second as my head slammed into the floor before my body reacted, kicking with all my might to get the big brute off my smaller but armored body. Finally, once I got my foot under him, I managed to push him off and send him flying backwards as I use my thrusters to bring me back to my feet.

My eyes then land on the quickly recovered man, my eyes growing wide as he runs towards Clair his hands reaching for the needle which was still nestled but unused in her leg.

I rush forwards as he reaches the needle, using one of my rockets once more to blow him backwards into the wall, the needle being yanked out if Clair's leg and flying across the room, smashing onto the floor, the blue liquid pooling on the stone.

Unfortunately the man seemed unfazed by the gaping wound which now was in his chest and he once again came running at me. I move out of his way at the last minute, sticking my arm out as he charges forwards and into my very hard metal arm, being knocked for the third time onto his back.

The man's eyes blazed with anger as he swings out his leg, wiping me out and onto my ass, knocking the wind from my lungs. Then he was on me again, sending punches into my iron clad head, making my brain ring and pound in protest.

After a few seconds my body kicks into action and one of my metal arms rise from the floor with extreme force and speed, cracking into the side of the bastards head.

The larger man's body instantly slumped, his weight landing on me as I struggle to move him off, his body blocking one of my arms as I use my left to push him off. His body, now void of life and unmoving made a thud noise as it flopped to the floor, turning cold and pale as I jump to my feet one thing in mind.

"Clair! Oh god...my angel" I whisper as my eyes, for the first time, rest on her. I wanted to puke at the sight which greeted me.

Her alluring face was painted black and blue, with yellows fading into her healing bruises, her once rosy lips were paler and bleeding, her grey eyes hidden behind closed eyelids.

  
Her clothes where ripped and torn, blood dark and dried peeking from behind the tears, little cuts and deep wounds decorating her wonderful skin.

  
Her strong arms were tied behind her back and her left arm swollen and twisted, bent in such a wrong way and her wrists rubbed raw from the rope.

  
Her long legs were also tied at her ankles, red and swollen like her wrist, her right trouser leg was ripped all the way to her thigh, revealing a infected hole in her calf, oozing blood and pus.

  
Her shirt was torn all the way up to the bottom of her chest, burn marks covered her toned stomach and bruises marked her skin.

But what worried me the most was the puncture holes not only both legs, but her right arm and her neck.

I rush forwards, my suit falling off my body as I commanded JARVIS to do so, skidding to a halt next to her side.

"Oh... My love" I murmur tears trailing down my face as trembling hands move to her tear streaked cheeks, cupping them with one hand as the other moved to her neck, checking for a pulse before letting out a rugged breath as a slow but strong beat travels to my fingers.

"Clair? You're safe now. I'm here, just please wake up" I plead waiting hopefully for the eyes I loved so much to flutter open.

My heart clenches with pain when they don't, he true extent of her injures washing over me as she ceases to wake.

My eyes trail once more over her body, finding it thinner than before making my brain reel as it thought of what she had been through, how she had not had a proper meal for weeks and probably little water over the time she had been here.

I shake the images away and command myself to push on as I look around for a sharp object to use to cut her from her binds. My eyes fall on a dagger strapped to the younger brothers side and I quickly run to his side and taking the small knife, making my way quickly back to her.

"It's me, Tony. You know the charming and handsome Avenger?" I joke wishing she would recognize my voice and come back to me, but once more she remained still.

I quickly sink to my knees again, bending low to hack away at the rope which tied her ankles tightly together.

"Natasha? You there?" My voice trembles out, hoping to the gods that she was.

"Tony?" Her voice replies, sounding out of breath as if she had just ran a marathon.

"Oh thank god... I found her! You need to get here fast. I..I...oh god" I sob the tears falling to the floor below as I my vision blurs, my hands still moving to get the ropes away from Clair's ankles.

"I'm on the way Stark. You hear me?" She demands.

"Yeah I here you. Just please...get here quick, she's unconscious and they were injecting some sort of liquid in her when I got here...she was screaming Natasha...so much screaming" I answer as I finally break through the rope and her ankles were free. I quickly grab one of her ankles massaging it carefully to bring back blood to its circulation.

"Where are you Tony?" Natasha's voice demands, her tone sounding cool and calm but I knew otherwise, inside she was concerned and scared for her friend but she kept it hidden to help her concentrate.

"Urm...Down the corridor I went then turn a left and the door at the bottom of the corridor, I'm there" I say using one hand to wipe away the tears as my brain narrowed down on the task ahead.

"Okay, I'm already on the way. Phil too" She answered but I didn't really register it for my concentration was now fully on my angel.

"Hang on Clair, I'll get you out soon" I reassure, not really sure who I was soothing myself or her.

Once I was satisfied that the coloring was coming back to her ankles I grabbed the knife once more, awkwardly reaching behind Clair almost as if hugging her, ready if she slumped forwards and started to hack away as carefully as I could at the rope, peeping my head around her side to watch I didn't cut her and to watch I didn't jerk her already broken arm.

What i didn't expect, as I was breaking through the last centimeter of the rope was for her raspy voice to travel through my ears.

"Tony" Her voice was barely over a whisper and the knife jerks forwards as I startled, missing her flesh but cutting through the remaining rope. Her body slumps into mine a low moan coming from her smaller body as she falls into my arms, slotting so perfectly into me.

"Clair" I breath wrapping my arms gently around her "I got you. I got you" I murmur burying my nose in her hair, the traces of her scent under the sweat and dirt, soothing me as she somehow buries her face into my neck.

"Hurts...ony" Was all I heard against my neck and my heart squeezes at the sound.

"I know, baby. I'm going to get you out, I promise. No one can hurt you now" I mumble back.

"Home..I wanna go..ome" Her voice sounds once more, quiet and shaky.

"I've got you." I sooth stoking her back before, heaving my body upwards, her body going limp before I bend once more, placing one hand under her knees and the other around her shoulders. I hear the whimper of pain which makes its way from her parched lips as I bring her closer to my chest, feeling her nose bury into my shirt as sobs take over her body.

"Oh baby" I whisper, feeling helpless to take away her pain. "Just hang on, I'll get us out, okay?" I ask waiting patiently for her reply.

"Kay" She croaked her breath hot against my skin as I take my first step towards the door, her cry of pain nearly making me stop until I realized I couldn't, I needed to get her away from this hellhole.

"I know it hurts baby, just hang on" I comfort taking more step until I was once more out into the corridor. I wait once again for her reply but when it didn't come, my heart skipped in panic.

"No. No. No. Baby stay with me." I plead not daring to stop for I knew, I needed to get her out, so instead I took off on a run, sprinting down the very same corridor as only ten minutes before.

I round the corner, not even slowing down when I nearly knock down a red haired body, I just carried on my mind on one thing and that was to get her o safety.

"Tony!" I hear a voice beside me and I look over to find Phil looking back at me.

"I need to get her to the jet. It's bad Phil, I don't know how long she can hold on for" I reply my breathing heavy as I skid to a stop near the door I and Natasha entered through.

"Okay, get her to the jet. I'll send Banner over. Take Natasha with you. We'll take care of the rest. Now go!" He rushed ending his sentence as he ran off the other corridor which I assumed led to the battle I could hear in the distance.

"I'll go first and take down any threats, stay near and visual" Was all Natasha said before pulling the door open and striding out, her gun raising and firing two shot before I could even take a step.

"Come on" She says again and I rush after her, looking quickly to the floor at the now two dead bodies, two perfect bullets in the middle of their forehead before looking ahead and towards Natasha who was facing me with a smirk.

"They were wakening, couldn't let them get to you could I?" She says before adding "Now, hurry!" before taking off towards the fence.

I ran after her, my eyes flickering to Clair's face once every minute, her hair blowing upwards indicating she still breathed as my arms and legs started to burn.

We quickly reach the perimeter fence which caused us a slight dilemma.

 _How was I supposed to get her over the fence? I could call for my suit but would that take too lo-..._  I was cut from my thoughts when a loud roar came from my right and before I knew what was happening a green blur passed in front of me and smashed into the fence, breaking a massive hole in the study metal.

 _Well...That's one way I guess._ My thoughts added before Natasha took off again, running towards the trees and to the jet which was parked 5 minutes away in a clearing.

I could hear the battle which was still going on and the sound of the hulks massive footsteps looming behind me.

The trees whizzed past, different shades of green blending and fading together as I ran, almost as if they melded into one faded background.

My arms and legs were startling to tremble in effort to keep running, two weeks of not sleeping showing as my body threatened to give up.

 _No! Keep going! For Clair!_ My brain shouted, making me run on as finally the outline of the jet came into view and i made a last bid to lengthen my strides, speeding up as my feet ate up the earth bellow.

I nearly shout with joy as my feet hit metal floors and I run up the ramp, quickly making my way to the medical bed which were on each jet. I carefully lay down my precious cargo, my hands unconsciously brushing hair off her face and running through the caramel tresses.

My head snaps up as two sets of footsteps run up the steps, the half naked Bruce and Natasha. I guessed the redhead got to the jet before me and ran to get Bruce some clothes before going back out to calm the 'Other guy'.

I quickly move out of Bruce's way, letting the doctor look over Clair as I walk the other side, sitting down on one of the seats and letting my hands trail through her hair mumbling soothing words into her ear as the rest of the world fades away.

I didn't know how long I sat there, staring at her face, reassuring myself she was there and soothing her but when a hand suddenly rested on my shoulder I was sharply startled back into reality.

"Were leaving now Tony, were going home" Steve's words barely registered before I slumped forwards, resting my head on the side of Clair's bed, the heat of her body reassuring as I let out a quiet sob, we were finally taking her home.

My shoulder shook slightly as I took her good hand into mine, the sound of her breathing faster than usual but still there, lulling my exhausted body to sleep. My eyes grew so heavy and I let them close, knowing she was finally safe, the people I knew who stood around us weer watching over us, the thought comforting me even more as I joined the woman I loved into deep slumber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap on chapter 4! We are now one chapter away from completion but do not worry there are still some twists left to discover...*Evil laugh*  
> Thanks again for those of you reading! I hope you enjoyed this much longer chapter!  
> Until next time!  
> \- Bookemdanno98 xx


	5. Can their heart's beat as one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter of Tony and Clair's story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are guys! The last chapter :'( I loved writing this fic back in the day now yall can finally finish it

****

**_14 hours later_ ** **Clair POV _:_**

**_"When I say I love you, please believe it's true.  
When I say forever, Know I'll never leave you."_ **

The first thing my brain processed as the fog clearer and my mind woke, was the very soft bed beneath my body.

Then came the warmth of the thick blankets above me, wrapped around me like a radiator.

And lastly was the comfort of the cushion below my head, making me sigh at the pure bliss of a soft pillow beneath my head.

The last thing my mind processed was a manly scent, the smell of machinery, sweat and something uniquely him, reaching my nose and I knew instantly I whose bed I lay in.

I was in Tony's bed, and the smell of his scent lingering in his pillows made me want to sigh and bury myself into the comfort I had always associated with him.

My body felt numb and heavy, the pain distant and I would be willing to bet a hundred dollars, Bruce and Tony had me on some of the good stuff.

I try to lift my eye lids but it was like a mini person was tugging then shut and refusing to let them open.

As my eyes tried to struggle open I move my right arm to wipe away the sleep from them, but I found I could not move it.

My eyes snap open, sleep quickly wiped away as I look down, my eyes now finally co-operating with my brain's commands instantly landed on the source of the weight which lay on my arm.

A head with dark brown hair was resting near my chest, his torso laying on the bed, his handsome face sleeping as it rested on my upper arm, his warm breathing cascading across my skin making me shiver.

The chocolate like locks confirmed my suspicions, the brunette coloured hair belonged to Tony.

I felt my heart as I watch him sleep, his face cuddling closer to me his hand which I hadn't noticed before clutching onto mine like a life line while e other rested above my heart. The sight and feeling of him so close, the feeling of being safe for the first time in weeks made my heart fill with love.

I watch him for a few more minutes, basking in the comfort and safety he provided before I tested my voice.

"Tony" I manage to say my voice croaky and nearly silent.

"Tony" I try again my voice barley over a murmur, not enough to wake the slumbering millionaire. I try to clear my voice but it only resulted in an even huskier:  
"Iron ass"

When I finally realised my voice would not wake Tony, I lifted my left hand, the one Tony did not lay on and bought it to his head.

I let my small fingers brush through his soft hair, making him snuggle closer to me in response a small sigh of contentment slipped from his lips.

I run my hand's through his hair a couple more times before reaching his shoulders, shaking them with as much strength my weak body was able.

A shooting pain shot through my body as I sat up to grip his shoulders shaking them harder, but I had no time to react as his head shot up.

Wide gorgeous chocolate orbs meet mine and before I could even utter a 'Hello' his lips were on mine.

Soft lips pressing against mine, making my mind go blank and I instantly lean into him, deepening the kiss.

His hand cups my cheeks bringing me carefully closer to his muscled body.

"I love you" he whispers in between kisses and I feel my heart skip, the words I wanted to hear since the Loki incident, making my heart sing and ignite with love.

As I pull away, his forehead rested on mine, our eyes looking into each other's, his staring into mine as if looking for my answer.

"I love you too" I smile tears starting to build in my eyes.

 _He loves me!_  Was the only thought that whizzed through my head as his lips crashes into mine, pouring love into the much more passionate kiss.

One of his hands trailed from my cheek and gripped the back of my neck bringing me as close as he could, his other hand resting on my hip.

I place my uninjured hand on his toned chest before sliding it carefully into to his hair, running through his soft hair at the top of his neck. I tug him forwards, ignoring the flare of pain wanting to feel his warm body as close to mine as possible. His lips fit so perfectly against me, his body fitting into mine so easily as he pushes me gently down into the softness of his bed, his lips never leaving mine.

I feel his tongue trace my bottom lip begging for entrance. I gave in letting his tongue explore mine.

But soon I was gasping for air, the pain in my exhausted body throbbing and I quickly pull away letting my fall completely on the bed, gripping onto him, listening to his heavy breathing in my ear.

Soon I felt myself tiring, my energy spent and my eyes struggle to stay open, I had only woken up and already I felt exhausted. I didn't want to sleep, I wanted to stay awake and enjoy his body close to mine, making me feel safe, loved and secure.

I had been tortured before and it always made me feel fearful, nervous and paranoid but his pressure seemed to chase them away, as if his body was a force field keeping all the dark demons away.

"Sleep, my love" I hear Tony's whisper as I felt him picking me up carefully turning us, before I felt myself being settled on his warm body and I melt into his side, slumbering peacefully once again, knowing finally he shared the love I felt for him.

**_Tony POV:_ **

My lips still tingled, my heart still beating a hundred miles an hour and my hands still clutched her close.

I could remember sitting beside her bed, well my bed really, listening to her breathing and revelling in the feel of her heart besting against my hand. The sound of her quiet breathing and the steady thump of her heart must have soothed me into slumber for I did not remember falling asleep.

The next thing I remember is the feel of small hands running through my hair making me sigh in delight, her hands so gentle and comforting making me want to fall deeper into sleep.

But as I started to slip deeper again into slumber, the hands retracted from my hair and I wanted to groan in protest, but the shaking of my shoulder stopped it in its tracks as my eyes start to flutter open. The shaking became more persistent making my brain work overdrive.

_Why was someone shaking me? Oh my god... Was it Clair? Was she okay? Was she in danger!?_

And with those thoughts' in mind, my eyes instantly snap open, my head shooting upwards, eyes scanning the room for threat before they came face to face with bright gorgeous grey eyes staring straight back at me.

Clair was awkwardly sat up, one side risen while the other still remained on the bed, and I quickly came to the conclusion I had been sleeping on her.

Her small hand rested on my shoulder, the warmth of her touch making me melt as my brain quickly caught up with what was going on.

I watch as her perfect lips open as if to speak before a wave of wanting to touch her and pure love washed over me and I lunge forwards crashing my lips on hers.

Her lips were soft against mine, and she moves her head to the right making her lips fit even better against me and I let out a quiet moan.

"I love you" I utter against her lip, breathing hard before my lips were sealed on hers again.

We pull away from each other, regaining our breathing as I stared into her grey eyes, searching for the answer I seeked.

"I love you too" I hear her mumble against my lips and my heart leaps with joy and swells with love before my lips lower on hers again, channelling all the love I felt into the kiss.

One of her hands glided up my chest, moving up the sides of my neck and wove into my hair, gripping the ends of my hair, massaging the nape of my neck while my hands gripped her slender hip's.

She pulled my body closer into her's as she strains upwards, pressing harder into me, her body fitting perfectly into mine as if she was made for me, and I her.

I lean towards her, letting her body sink into the bed, cautious of her healing wounds, keeping most of my weight on my forearm's.

Her lips tasted sweet as my tongue trailed along her bottom lip, and she opens her mouth letting me in as I grip my hands tighter on her waist bringing her as close as possible without causing her pain as I explore the inside of her mouth ** _._**  I feel her lips pull back and I let her go, leaning my forehead on hers as I gasp for breath, feeling hers ghost against my cheek.

I open my eyes not remembering when I had closed then and looked at the beautiful woman below me. Her eyes were closed, her uninjured hand still buried in my hair, her lips swollen, her body awkwardly laying on the bed, her injuries preventing her from moving as I lay just as awkwardly on top, he top half of my body close to hers as the rest kneeled close to her thighs. I doesn't remember when I had moved onto the bed but at some point I had.

Her face was paler than usual and her eyes scrunched slightly in pain. My heat squeezed in pain thinking I had caused her pain but I remember Bruce telling me the pain killers she was on would wear off soon, he said he couldn't give her anything strong because he still hadn't figured out what the bastards had injected her with.

"Sleep, my love" I murmur as I carefully lift her too me, turning our bodies ever so carefully so she lay on my chest, her face snuggling against my neck and with at she was out, her breathing even as she fell into slumber.

My thoughts quickly turn to the flight back from Mexico and I feel myself clutch her tighter at the thought.

* * *

**_Flashback: 13 and a half hours earlier:_ **

**_We had been in the jet for half an hour and I feel someone shaking my shoulder. My eyes open quickly as I feel the jet jerk and I jump to my feet ready to attack anyone who dared stepping closer to the still unconscious Clair._ **

**_"Easy, Tony. It's just me. You fell asleep around twenty minutes ago. Were about five minutes away from landing an-" I hear Steve start before my ears catch something much more important. A sound which made my heart stop._ **

**_The sound of one singular beep echoing through the silent jet._ **

**_"No!" I cry lunging forwards towards Clair. "No! No! No!" I sob dread taking over my body as I see Bruce run from Clair's side._ **

**_"Don't leave me...please don't leave me" I cry, my hands trembling as I grip Clair's hand, her skin feeling colder as if she was dead._ **

**_And that was it the woman I loved was dead._ **

**_"No..god please! Clair!" I sob, b_ **

**_"Tony you need to get back!" Bruce command's but I shake my head refusing to let her go._ **

**_"Tony!" He demands again, fiddling quickly with a machine as my eyes refuse to leave her._ **

**_"Don't go... I love you" I mutter, tears streaming down my face before I feel two sets of strong arms wrap around my arms, pulling me away from the woman I loved._ **

**_"No! Clair! Please! Let me go!" I sob, struggling hopelessly against the stronger arms._ **

**_"Tony! Bruce will bring her back. Trust him." I hear Steve's calm voice say, the sound soothing me slightly as he tugs me back._ **

**_"Clair..." I whimper falling back on the strong arms, the feel of brotherly warmth making me cry as my exhausted body slumps on Steve._ **

**_"I know you love her, but you can't do anything. Bruce is her best chance" He says again his voice trembling slightly as he keeps his hands on my shoulder, keeping me upright as my vision blurs, not with tears but dizziness._ **

**_I watch helplessly as her body jerks upwards, the paddles Bruce has on her chest causing her body to rise off the medical bed._ **

**_I wanted to run to her and hold her tight but I knew deep down Bruce was saving her._ **

**_I try to step forwards towards her but my whole world turned upside down and before I knew what was coming my eyes rolled into the back of my sockets and I slump forwards._ **

* * *

**_When I woke up next my head was slightly fuzzy and I was so confused._ **

**_I was in a white room, the smell of cleaning products travelling up my nose as I wait for my brain to catch up._ **

**_Then it all came back to me._ **

**_Clair had been abducted and tortured for two weeks, I and the fellow avenger's plus Phil attacked the base, I found Clair and we escaped to the jet where I fell asleep for a while before I woke and then- oh God! Clair!_ **

**_I nearly fall out of the bed in my haste to find her, my eyesight slightly off as I feel a tug on my hand, but I take no notice. I scramble towards the door, my legs wobbling slightly as I get to my destination._ **

**_Then the door opens and I nearly run into Steve's chest as he steps in._ **

**_"Wow! Tony what are you doing out of bed!" The super soldier exclaims nearly spilling his coffee in the process._ **

**_"Clair! Is she okay? Please don't tell me she's dead..I don't know what I'd do if she was. I love her...oh 's dead isn't she?" I panic my eyes watering at the thought as I try to shove past the larger man but he didn't even budge._ **

**_"Tony calm down!" Steve commands voice even and calm as he pushes me carefully back to my bed._ **

**_"Calm down!? How can I cal-" I exclaim, a rouge tear slipping down my cheek as Steve cuts me off._ **

**_"She's alive, Tony. She is currently in surgery and will be there for at least another hour or two. They are removing the bullet from her shoulder, it looks like her capturer's had tried but they left half of them in her shoulder. They are also stitching the bigger knife wound and cleaning the smaller cuts and burns. They are also stitching and cleaning the bullet wound in her leg which as is infected and are expelling water from her lungs. They also have to cast her broken arm, ribs and nose. I also called in SHIELD scientists in to test her blood and see what the hell they injected her with. They are also treating the more minor injuries too and I think that's it" Steve finishes._ **

**_"That's it?!" I say, shock taking over at the extent of my poor Angel's injuries. "I want to see her" I add._ **

**_"Tony, she's in surgery. You can't see her yet." Steve replies._ **

**_"Fine. I want her bought to the tower immediately after she's out of surgery. She can rest much better there and Bruce can be her Doctor. She hates hospitals and we don't know how she will react when she wakes. We need her in a place where she feels safe and I'm not taking no as an answer." I say, my eyes narrowing as if to challenge Steve to try telling me otherwise._ **

**_"Fine" He agrees as a smile takes over my face, soon I would have the woman I loved home and safe._ **

**_"Rest Tony I'll wake you when she out of surgery" I hear Steve say as I settle back into the bed, my eyes already fluttering closed with the comforting knowledge that she was safe._ **

* * *

**_The next time I woke was to the feel of a finger poking my cheek and a loud rumbling voice._ **

**_"Go away" I mumble, much to comfortable and sleepy to wake up._ **

**_"Man of iron! You must rise! Lady Clair is out of surgery!" The booming voice commanded and I wanted to groan at the loudness and hide under the pillow, but then his words sank in. I shoot up from the bed, my feet touching the ground in a time breaking record._ **

**_"She's okay?" I demand, looking quickly over and the slightly stunned God._ **

**_"Yes all went well, she is now in a recovery room awaiting your presence, man of iron!" He says again his voice still as loud._ **

**_"Alright, let's go big man" I comment as I move to the door._ **

**_"Urm Tony? Do you not think it wise to dress first?" His voice cuts me off, making me sharply stop as I look down, finding myself in a hospital gown._ **

**_"Great" Was all I said ask turn to Thor finding him holding up a pair of sweats, T-shirt and a hoodie., I stride quickly over only now noticing the breeze the hospital gown let in, and took the clothes from Thor before walking to what looked like the bathroom._ **

**_I quickly change before heading out, Thor leading as I followed him to where I see Steve, Bruce, Natasha and Phil standing outside a room which I guessed Clair was._ **

**_"They are preparing her for travelling" I hear Natasha say and I nod in acknowledgment wanting to burst into the room and take Clair in my arms and take her home, finally._ **

**_It didn't take long for the doctors to appear from the room, an unconscious Clair in tow as a nurse wheels her out on a wheelchair. I quickly rush to her side, nearly shouting with joy as I watch her chest rise and fall, making my eyes tear up for what felt like the hundredth time, the image of her breathing replacing the still image of my angel dead on the medical bed. Tue nurse, boss her, quickly moved out of my way as Steve talks to the doctor, probably getting all the information on her injuries as possible before he set off down the corridor and I push the wheel chair carefully forwards as I follow my team mates. We soon arrive at the front of the SHIELD hospital where a car already waited for us and we all pile in the large car and before I knew it we arrived at the tower._ **

**_I wheel Clair into the tower, the others following as I get into the elevator and press on the button to my floor, breathing a sigh of relief when no one questions me on why we were going to my floor and not Clair's. As soon as the elevator pinged I stepped forwards, pushing Clair towards my room, I watch silently as Bruce runs forwards and opens the door before I push forwards again. I was relieved to find I had made the bed the last time I was in it and that my bedroom looked decent. I soon arrive at the side of the bed, Steve helping me lift Clair carefully out of the wheelchair as onto the bed while Natasha lifted the blanket making sure it covered the still very knocked out Clair as I lay her head gently down on the soft pillows. I then move the now unused wheel chair and push it to the side, before dragging my comfy armchair to the side of the bed and settled on it, taking Clair's small but rough hands in mine, stroking her palm with my thumb as I wait for her to wake. I didn't acknowledged when they all left, I just sat and stared at the rise and fall of her chest beneath the blanket, feeling such relief and joy as I feel her heartbeat against my fingers as they wrap around her uninjured wrist._ **

I suddenly feel the emotions travel up my body and I slump forwards, my shoulders shaking as I sobbed into her side, the thought of nearly losing her making my heart bleed with pain for the thought of her gone and I alone made my heart weep with agony, for without her I would surely crumble, the loss of her more painful than any battle wound. I lay there for what seemed like centuries, the tears never ending as I clutch at her hand my other laying above her heart, the feel of her thumping heart making tears of joy fall down my reddened cheeks. Soon I found my eyes tiring, the feel of slumber overcoming me once more settling in. I wanted to stay awake, to watch her wake, but my body was so exhausted, the adrenaline of the past two weeks which kept me running had dissipated completely and I felt my body give in and shut down.

**_End of flashback_ **

* * *

I bury my face in her hair, smelling her scent for the first time in weeks. The nurses at some point had given her a shower and her skin was free of two weeks' worth of grime, sweat and blood and had left the natural smell which was uniquely her. Her hair had been shampooed and smelt of strawberries an unusual change to the coconut smell I loved so much. Her skin was also slowly turning back to the tanned shade it was before and her bruises were already fading leaving behind the beautiful face I fell in love with.

I lay there for what must have been all of five minutes, my mind in another world before the doors of my bedroom opened and Bruce strode in, the rest of the Avengers pilling in after him, Phil and to my surprise, Fury close behind them. I look towards Bruce and my heart instantly picked up, his face making my heart jump into a much faster pace.

"What?!" I demand panic settling in as I clutch Clair carefully closer, afraid of letting go.

"We found out what they injected Clair with" Bruce answers.

"And?" I ask quickly, wanting to know if Clair was safe.

"They injected her with an upgraded version of Steve's serum, that's what they were experimenting there." Bruce once more answers and I swear my heart stopped.

"Wh..what?" Was all I could say.

"They didn't finish giving her the full dosage of what Steve had so until she is awake I can only guess what it did to her. Steve heals incredibly fast, I want to see if she is as well" Bruce finishes and I stare blankly at him. I just couldn't believe it, the bastards had turned her into a super soldier and god knows what they wanted to do with her.

Were they planning on using her as their own soldier? To help with their criminal activities? To go against us? Were they a part of HYDRA or did they just want to recreate the serum for their own use? What if they were HYDRA, why did they want Clair? Did they specifically want Clair or was it just she just an opportunity to test their serum on?

"Tony?" I hear a voice break through the many questions which were running through my brain, and I look towards the voice finding Steve and Bruce at my side.

"Sorry. What?" I ask.

"I asked if you could lay Clair down, we want to see if she is healing as fast as I do" I hear Steve say as I reluctantly follow his question and I lay Clair down, placing her head on my lap as soon as I sit up.

I watch with cautious eyes as Bruce lifts the big shirt the nurses had changed Clair into before leaving, revealing her stomach and I hear everyone gasp.

"Wha.." I trail off as my eyes land on what everyone else was looking at.

The bruises which once littered her flat, toned stomach were nearly gone, only a faint yellow colour left where black and purple bruises were hours before. The small cuts had disappeared while the larger ones were fading, the burns from the cattle prods had gone leaving only faint red marks and her skin. Now that it had been pointed out I noticed why she looked much more tanned and why the bruises on her face has disappeared.

"She doesn't heal as fast as I do but I bet that's due to the full dose not being injected. The bullet wound seems to have not healed much which supports your theory Bruce, she was supposed to be ejected at least twice more." Steve comments and I rack my brain, trying to memorise how many injections were left in the silver case.

"No, there was four more. The bastard had one in her leg ready to use when I burst in" I say looking down at Clair's angelic, resting face surprised she had yet to wake, brushing hair from her face.

"Hmm" Was all Bruce said in acknowledgment as he pulls Clair's shirt back down.

"What other of Steve's abilities do you think she has?" I hear Phil ask and I look at the man finding his gaze stuck on Clair, his eyes clouded with concern.

"Honestly? I don't know. I can guess she has more strength, agility and stamina but that's it. The serum is different than Steve's but is based on it. Healing, strength, agility and stamina are the only ones I can guarantee she has based from the serum, no one has ever seen one like this." Bruce answers.

"So what now?" Natasha asks as I trail my hands through Clair's hair.

"We test it out" I hear an angel like voice say and I jump as I see her eyes are open and staring at mine.

"How?" I ask my hand, which was still entwined with hers tightening around her fingers as I fear her answer.

"I don't know. But for now, how about some sleep yeah? We can sort this all out tomorrow, but for now I'm sleeping. I am so tired right now I would agree to anything, even giving up my love affair with skittles" she mumbles earning chuckles from the others as they all quickly said their good byes some giving her a hug before they all left.

"Even a date?" I ask jokingly not really expecting a real answer.

"I'd answer that with a yes, even if I wasn't tiered, Iron ass." Her reply made me smile as I bent down and chastely kissed her lips, before laying once more on my back, as she cuddled to my side.

"Good" I reply, kissing her forehead as she settles on my chest and buries her face in my neck.

"I love you" I hear her whisper and just like the first time my heart jumps with joy and I hug her closer, leaning my head on hers as I breath her in.

"I love you too" I whisper back hoping she heard before we both succumbed to sleep, holding each other close and relishing the feel of finally sharing the love we felt.

For, it was true after all… Love always did find its way.

I had always thought I would never find true love, the soulmate I always craved but now I had, I would never let go. She was my soul and heart, she the very thing I wanted rise for every day. She had claimed my heart and it was hers to keep forever more, for I would never love another.

She was my everything and I know she feels it too. Because when I look into her eyes I saw the woman I always dreamt of. And in her eyes, like the water of a lake, reflected the same, love shining right back into my eyes. We, like a bee to a flower were made for the other.

_**"When I say goodbye, promise me you won't cry,**   
**Cause on the day I'll be saying that, will be the day I die"** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap guys! This story is complete :'(   
> Thanks for taking the time and reading!  
> Please leave a comment and a kudos!!  
> Hope you enjoyed,  
> \- Bookemdanno98 xx

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
